Sequel Waiting You To Love Me
by ReaaLee
Summary: Kyumin. GS. Kyuhyun masih setia menunggu Sungmin untuk membalas perasaannya. tapi, Kyuhyun harus menelan kekecewaan karena Sungmin tak kunjung membalas perasaanya. apakah Kyuhyun akan bertahan? atau dia akan menyerah, mundur dan memilih pergi?


Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mungkin 'pasangan yang tak bisa dipidahkan' yang terpikir dibenak semua orang saat mendengarnya.

Sudah 3 bulan terakhir ini, mereka terlihat semakin dekat. Meskipun dari kedua pihak tidak secara resmi mengumumkan tentang status yang sudah berubah dari 'sahabat' menjadi 'kekasih', namun melihat dari kedekatan mereka yang sudah diluar batas kewajaran 'persahabatan', sepertinya orang-orang langsung mengerti jika mereka berdua sudah mengubah status itu.

Dan, Siapa yang tidak tahu Siwon dan Sungmin? Pasangan fenomenal seantero sekolah itu, Akhir-akhir ini sudah tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Bahkan hanya untuk bertegur sapa pun tak pernah. Siwon, yang notabene dikenal sebagai playboy, sekarang ini sedang dekat dengan seorang yeoja cantik bernama Kim Kibum.

Sungmin sendiri, dia sedang dekat-dekatnya dengan 'sang sahabat'. Kyuhyun. Dan orang-orang yang mengamati tentang kerenggangan hubungan antara Siwon dan Sungmin, telah menyimpulkan bahwa hubungan diantara mereka telah usai. Ditambah kedekatan antara Siwon dan Kibum, juga Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang makin hari terlihat semakin dekat, memperkuat pemikiran orang-orang bahwa mereka sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan lagi.

Dan sepertinya, baik Siwon maupun Sungmin, mereka terlihat sangat menikmati kehidupan mereka saat ini. Siwon yang memang tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali terhadap Sungmin, sangat menikmati kedekatannya dengan Kibum. Bahkan terkadang mereka sering mengumbar kemesraan di tempat umum.

Lain Siwon, lain juga Sungmin. Akhir-akhir ini Sungmin sedang disibukkan dengan kegiatan belajar disana-sini untuk mempersiapkan ujian akhirnya. Meski begitu, hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun masih berjalan. Walaupun tak pernah mengumbar kemesraan di tempat umum, tapi kedekatan mereka yang makin hari terlihat makin dekat ini, cukup membuat orang yang melihatnya iri.

Sungmin sangat menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Kyuhyun. Namun, Sampai sekarang, 1 kata yang paling ditunggu Kyuhyun, tak juga terucap dari bibir wanita yang sangat Kyuhyun cintai itu. "saranghae" hanya kata itu, namun terasa sangat sulit untuk keluar dari bibir Sungmin untuk dirinya. Meski begitu, Kyuhyun masih memegang janjinya untuk membuat Sungmin mencintainya. Ia akan berusaha agar kata itu bisa meluncur indah dari Sungmin untuk dirinya.

.

.

**Sequel**

**Waiting You To Love Me**

**GS**

**KyuMin**

**Rated : T**

**One Shoot**

**Story © ReaLee**

**Full Of Author POV**

.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik, terlihat sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Ditemani dengan berbagai buku tebal ditangannya, yang hampir membuatnya jatuh karena beban berat yang ditanggungnya.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik yeoja dihadapannya ini, hanya bisa terkikik geli. Namun tak lama, ia melangkah menghampiri yeoja dihadapannya itu. Kemudian, ia langsung mengambil buku-buku itu dari tangan sang yeoja.

Sungmin yang tak lain yeoja cantik itu, sangat tekejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Namun sejurus kemudian, senyum mengembang dibibirnya setelah melihat siapa pelaku yang membuatnya terkejut itu.

"Kyu, kau membuatku terkejut" Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah berjalan disampingnya dengan menenteng buku-buku yang telah ia pinjam dari perpustakaan tadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Sungmin yang tadi terkejut karena ulahnya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang ada disampingnya.

"kau mau belajar dimana lagi sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melihat semua buku ditangannya merupakan buku pelajaran.

"hmm, sebenarnya aku mau belajar diapartemenmu lagi. Tapi tadi ketika aku menyusul kekelasmu, teman sekelasmu mengatakan kalau kau ada rapat dengan club basket-mu. Jadilah aku harus belajar sendiri dirumah" jawab Sungmin tanpa melirik Kyuhyun. Ia malah menundukkan kepalanya.

Namun sedetik kemudian, ia mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun dengan senyum penuh keceriaan. "tapi sekarang kau ada disini, jadi aku kembali kerencana awalku untuk belajar diapartemenmu" ujarnya.

Kyuhyun melongo melihat mood Sugmin yang sangat cepat berubah. Namun setelah itu, seringai terukir dibibirnya. Pikiran jahil untuk menggoda Sungmin terlintas di otak jeniusnya.

"kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku dulu? Dan langsung berpikir aku mau menampungmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

Sungmin melirik sekilas kearah Kyuhyun, setelah itu ia tersenyum tulus kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"kenapa harus bertanya? Sudah dipastikan kau setuju. Lagipula, kita sudah sering belajar diapartemenmu tanpa perlu repot-repot aku meminta ijin padamu. Tapi kau menyetujuinya dan dengan senang hati menampungku"

"tapi itukan dulu. Dan untuk sekarang, aku tidak sembarangan memasukkan orang kedalam apartemenku" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan dahi mengkerut.

"lalu?"

"dan sekarang aku sedikit ragu menampungmu. Kau ingat, seminggu yang lalu ketika kita belajar bersama? kau malah menghabiskan persediaan makanan di apartemenku. Dan perlu kau ingat, kau tidak belajar, kau hanya menonton film dengan berbagai cemilan yang kau curi dari dalam kulkasku" ujar Kyuhyun enteng.

Sungmin dengan susah menelan salivanya. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu. Ia masih ingat kejadian itu. Ia hampir menghabiskan persediaan makanan Kyuhyun. Dan ia juga tidak ikut belajar, padahal ia sendiri yang mengajak Kyuhyun belajar.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang sekarang hanya diam dan menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Dalam hati ia bersorak senang. Merasa puas karena berhasil menggoda Sungmin.

"i-itu kan minggu lalu. Se-sekarang aku sungguh-sungguh berniat belajar. Ujian akhir sudah didepan mata" Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya kesembarang arah. Merasa malu, sekaligus bodoh.

Kyuhyun langsung meledakkan tawanya karena tak tahan melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang memerah. Kalau saja, ia tidak sedang membawa buku, sudah pasti ia langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi chubby Sungmin.

"aku hanya bercanda. Lagi pula aku tak pernah merasa dirampok oleh yeojachingu-ku sendiri. Ayo, sekarang kita pergi" Kyuhyun melangkah terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Sungmin dengan wajahnya yang kembali memerah.

Jujur saja, ia tak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang sewajarnya diucapkan oleh sepasang kekasih. Jangankan itu, berkata 'saranghae' saja ia tak pernah. Ia merasa masih ragu untuk mengucapkan kata yang menurutnya sakral itu.

Meski ia sudah tidak pernah lagi memikirkan Siwon, atau merasa cemburu ketika melihat kedekatan Siwon dengan Kibum, tetap saja rasa ragu itu selalu muncul.

Dan jika ditanya apakah ia senang dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun seperti tadi, sudah dipastikan ia senang. Bahkan sangat senang. Tapi dilain sisi juga ia merasa bersalah karena belum juga membalas perasaan cinta namja tampan itu. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, ia merasakan jantungnya berdegub kencang saat berada didekat Kyuhyun. Dan ia juga merasakan gejolak api dihatinya jika melihat Kyuhyun yang berdekatan dengan yeoja lain selain dirinya.

.

.

Mereka berdua baru saja sampai diapartemen Kyuhyun. Apartemen ini cukup luas untuk anak remaja seperti Kyuhyun. Barang-barang disini juga tertata dengan rapi. Disini benar-benar sangat nyaman.

Sungmin langsung mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa hitam yang berada diruang tengah. Kyuhyun yang baru sampai diruang tengah, segera duduk disebelah Sungmin yang sedang memejamkan matanya setelah sebelumnya menyimpan buku-buku Sungmin diatas meja.

"kenapa tidak langsung ke dapur?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat hapal kelakuan Sungmin jika berkunjung keapartemennya. Yeoja satu ini akan berlari menuju dapur dan mengambil persediaan makanan disana. Namun kali ini tidak. Dan itu cukup membingungkan bagi Kyuhyun.

"kau mengejekku?" Sungmin membuka matanya dan melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar di sofa dengan mata tertutup.

"kau marah?" Kyuhyun terkekeh mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu di Sekolah.

Sungmin mendengus sebal mendapati pemuda itu malah menertawakannya.

"benar-benar menyebalkan" Sungmin melipat tangannya didepan dada dan membuang mukanya kearah lain.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa kelakuannya tadi telah membuat Sungmin kesal –yang berarti akan marah-, sesegera mungkin mencari jalan lain agar Sungmin tak benar-benar marah. Bisa gawat jadinya jika gadis ini benar-benar marah.

"baiklah jika kau malu, biar aku yang ambilkan" Kyuhyun bangkit dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan malas.

"menyebalkan sekali dia. Jika tidak ikhlas, untuk apa dia mengambilkannya untukku. Aku juga bisa membelinya dengan uangku sendiri. Apa dia berniat mengejekku?"

"berhenti mengomel" Sungmin mengalihakan tatapannya kearah Kyuhyun yang baru saja bersuara. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa banyak makanan ditangannya.

Setelah sampai, Kyuhyun segera menyimpan makanan-makanan itu diatas meja, dan kembali duduk disamping Sungmin.

Ia tersenyum geli mellihat kelakuan Sungmin yang masih enggan menatapnya. Rupanya dia masih kesal.

"dengarkan aku" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menarik wajah Sungmin agar menatapnya.

"pertama. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan semua makanan yang kau ambil. Kedua. Aku tahu kau bisa membelinya sendiri dengan uangmu. Dan ketiga, aku benar-benar tidak berniat mengejekmu. Tapi, aku hanya... menggodamu" ucap Kyuhyun diakhiri dengan gerlingan mata.

"KAU!" Sungmin bangkit dan menatap bengis kearah Kyuhyun. Napasnya sudah memburu menahan kesal.

"hei, hei... tidak baik yeoja cantik sepertimu berteriak marah" Kyuhyun yang sadar bahwa Sungmin akan mengamuk segera menarik tangan Sungmin agar jatuh kepelukannya.

Sungmin diam didalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang.

"aku masih menunggu" ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin penuh cinta.

"k-kyu~" ada rasa bersalah diahati Sungmin. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia masih saja ragu. Padahal ia sendiri sudah tahu bahwa cinta Kyuhyun padanya tak usah diragukan kembali. Tapi...

Kyuhyun kembali mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin sebelum melepaskan dekapannya.

"kajja, kita harus belajar" Sungmin menatap sendu kearah Kyuhyun yang mulai membuka buku-buku pelajaran.

.

.

Ulangan akhir tinggal menunggu hari. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin makin giat belajar. Mereka selalu belajar hingga larut malam di apartemen Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun bertugas mengantarkan Sungmin untuk pulang kekediaman gadis itu.

Seperti sekarang ini, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada didalam mobil Kyuhyun menuju rumah Sungmin yang berjarak cukup jauh dari apartemennya.

Kyuhyun masih fokus dengan kemudinya. Dan Sungmin yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun juga tak berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun. Dia masih fokus dengan buku yang ada digenggamannya. Sesekali ia menguap karena kantuk yang makin menjadi.

"haaaaa, ini susah sekali. aku benar-benar pusing" racau Sungmin dengan nada frustasi. Ia menutup bukunya dan langsung menghempaskan punggungnya kesandaran kursi dibelakangnya. Ia menutup matanya sebentar, sebelum kembali membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang masih saja fokus dan tak menghiraukannya.

"Kyu, kau akan meneruskan study-mu kemana?" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin melalui ekor matanya sebelum kembali fokus pada jalan dihadapannya.

"molla. Kau sendiri?" Sungmin berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya ia belum mempunyai tujuan atau bahkan mimpi untuk masuk kesebuah universitas. Yang sekarang tengah ia prioritaskan adalah hasil kelulusannya. Ia mempunyai target tersendiri untuk nilai kelulusannya tahun ini. Meski begitu, ia juga masih bingung untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya dimana. Apalagi jurusan yang harus ia pilih.

Sungmin menyerah "molla. Aku masih bingung. Sepertinya aku ikut denganmu saja" ucap Sungmin yang berhasil membuat dahi Kyuhyun mengerut.

"mana boleh begitu. Meski kau takut karena akan jarang melihat wajah tampanku ini, setidaknya kita bisa bertemu diluar. Kau harus mempunyai mimpi dan berusaha untuk menggapainya. Orang tanpa mimpi itu, bagai pengemudi tanpa tujuan. Kau mengerti?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas.

"aku tau kau mengikutiku karena kau tak punya tujuan atau bahkan tak ada universitas yang kau inginkan. Benar kan?" lanjut Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin membungkam saat akan melayangkan protesnya diawal tadi.

Sungmin mendengus sebal karena hampir seluruh perkataan yang Kyuhyun ucapkan benar. Namun...

"ya semua yang kau ucapkan benar. Namun satu hal yang perlu kau ingat. Aku mengikutimu bukan karena . .menyebalkanmu itu" ucap Sungmin dengan menekankan beberapa kata.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Ia tau watak Sungmin seperti apa. Ia juga tahu bahwa Sungmin akan mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun melirik pada Sungmin yang masih terlihat kesal. Rasa khawatir mulai menyergapnya. Apalagi saat mengingat pembicaraannya dengan eomma-nya kemarin malam.

_Flashback_

_Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalan pulang menuju apartemennya setelah selesai mengantarkan Sungmin kerumahnya._

_Drrrttt Drrrtt_

_Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung melihat ponselnya yang ia simpan didasbor mobilnya._

_'Siapa yang malam-malam begini menelpon? Apa jangan-jangan Sungmin? Tapi mau apa dia menelponku?'_

_Karena penasaran, ia meraih ponselnya dan mendapati nama eomma-nya terpampang jelas dilayar ponselnya._

_"yoboseyo" ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengangkatnya._

_"Kyu, kau dimana?" Kyuhyun diam, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Ia mulai merasa cemas._

_"aku masih dijalan. Habis mengantar temanku. Ada apa?"_

_"bisakah kau kerumah sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang ingin eomma bicarakan" Kyuhyun kembali diam. Ia melirik arloji ditangannya. 21.30._

_"apa sangat penting? Tak bisakah kita bicarakan besok lagi. Itu sudah larut eomma" ucap Kyuhyun selembut mungkin. ia tak ingin membuat eomma-nya kecewa ataupun tersinggung._

_"sebenarnya cukup penting. Tapi jika kau tidak bisa, lain kali saja kita bicarakan" terselip nada sedih pada ucapan eomma-nya tadi. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah._

_Ia menghembuskan napas sebelum berbicara kembali. "baiklah. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi. Eomma tunggulah sebentar"_

_"ne. Yasudah kalau begitu, eomma matikan dulu. Annyeong"_

_"annyeong"_

_._

_._

_Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Nyonya Cho –Heechul-. Dan eomma-nya ini belum berbicara apapun padanya sedari tadi._

_Pemuda itu melirik sang eomma yang terlihat gelisah. Ia mengernyit bingung. Tak biasanya eomma-nya ini terlihat segelisah ini. Ada apa?_

_"sebenarnya ada apa, eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal karena eomma-nya tak kunjung memberitahu apa yang membuat dirinya harus datang kerumah ini. Ditambah lagi dengan gerakan Heechul yang membuatnya khawatir._

_"mmm begini. Sebenarnya...ahh, bagaimana cara menyampaikannya ya?" Heechul makin terlihat gelisah. Matanya juga ikut bergerak-gerak gelisah._

_"mmmm..."_

_"eomma, bicaralah. Kau membuatku cemas" ucap Kyuhyun yang gemas melihat tingkah eomma-nya ini._

_Heechul terlihat menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah itu, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tegas._

_"kyu, sebenarnya eomma tidak ingin memaksakan ini padamu. Namun kau satu-satunya yang bisa eomma andalkan"Heechul menarik napas kembali. Sejujurnya saja ia tidak mau mengatakan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa ia andalkan._

_"eomma ingin kau bersedia meneruskan pendidikanmu, dan mengambil alih perusahaan" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung._

_"bukankah memang begitu? Aku akan sekolah bisnis, kemudian meneruskan perusahaan keluarga? Lalu apa masalahnya?" Heechul memperhatikan raut wajah putranya yang terlihat santai._

_"ya, eomma tahu. Tapi... eomma ingin kau belajar di... " Heechul menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia melirik pada lawan bicaranya dan mellihat Kyuhyun yang menunggu sambil menautkan alisnya bingung._

_"Australia"_

_"MWO?!" Kyuhyun berteriak tak percaya._

_"ba-bagaimana mungkin?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Heechul yang menunduk._

_"eomma, kenapa harus sejauh itu? Aku bisa bersekolah disini" ucap Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti dengan pikiran eomma-nya sendiri._

_"e-eomma hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Kyu. Tapi jika kau keberatan, eomma tak bisa apa-apa... hiks" Kyuhyun mendekat. Ia duduk disebelah Heechul, kemudian memeluknya dari samping._

_"aku akan pikirkan lagi eomma"_

_Flashback End_

Ia mengerti keinginan eomma-nya. Memberikan yang terbaik bagi anaknya. Itu memang keinginan setiap ibu diseluruh dunia. Tapi... bagaimana dengan Sungmin?

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan gadis ini. Tapi ia juga tak ingin mengecewakan eomma-nya.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah mewah. Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian ia membuka sear belt ditubuhnya.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kyu" panggilnya, namun tak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu.

"Kyuhyun" panggilnya lagi. Namun kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tapi yang dipanggil tak memberi respon sama sekali.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" panggil Sungmin kalap. Ia kesal karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung memberi respon. Namun kali ini ia berhasil. Orang yang dipanggil akhirnya memberinya respon.

"ne?" tanyanya polos.

"kenapa melamun?" sebisa mungkin Sungmin menormalkan kembali suaranya yang berubah karena kesal.

"eoh Aku melamun? Benarkah?" Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. Jelas-jelas tadi dia tertangkap basah sedang melamun. Tapi masih saja dia mengelak.

"sudahlah. Aku masuk dulu. Gomawo sudah mengantarkanku. Anny-

"min?" Sungmin yang sudah membuka pintu mobil, dan berniat beranjak keluar, urung karena Kyuhyun memegang lengannya.

Sungmin berbalik. Menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"ne? Ada apa?" Kyuhyun diam, masih memegang tangan Sungmin. Ia menimang-nimang, haruskah ia bertanya sekarang? Ia takut hasilnya tak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. Tapi jika tidak bertanya, ia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya perlahan sebelum menatap Sungmin yang tengah mentapnya bingung.

"min, bolehkah aku meminta jawaban cinta darimu? Bolehkah aku mendengar kau berkata, kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Ia masih ragu dengan perasaan Sungmin padanya. tapi ia harus memastikannya, kemudian mengambil keputusan setelahnya.

Sungmin diam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sejujurnya saja dia belum siap jika diminta menjawab permintaan Kyuhyun. Dia sendiri masih ragu, dan ia tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun kecewa. Pada waktunya, ia akan jujur pada Kyuhyun tentang perasaanya. Tapi tidak sekarang.

"mi-mian Kyu~" Sungmin menunduk karena kembali membuat Kyuhyun kecewa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir mendengar jawaban dari yeoja yang sangat ia cintai ini.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, dia menatap Kyuhyun yang tidak bergeming sedari tadi.

"k-kyu?" Sungmin mengusap bahu Kyuhyun lembut. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

"ahh, gwenchana. Sudah larut, kau masuklah dan istirahat. Aku akan pulang" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada dan raut seperti biasanya. Ia bertingkah seperti semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun Sungmin bisa melihat kekecewaan dimata namja itu.

Dengan berat hati dan rasa bersalah, Sungmin turun kemudian masuk kedalam rumah tanpa melirik kearah belakang lagi.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobil menuju keapartemennya kembali. Jalanan yang dilewatinya malam ini terlihat lenggang. Jadi ia mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan diatas normal.

Dia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Ia sudah mengira jika Sungmin masih belum bisa menerimanya. Tapi...

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya didalam saku celananya. Dengan segera, ia menekan sebuah nomor, kemudian memanggilnya.

"yoboseyo" ucap seseorang disebrang sana.

"eomma, aku setuju dengan rencanamu"

**PLIP**

Kyuhyun membanting ponselnya ke kursi penumpang. Ia sendiri tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Setetes air mata meluncur indah dari matanya.

'aku tahu kau masih belum bisa menerima perasaanku. Tapi untuk kali ini saja. Kenapa kau tidak berbohong saja? Kenapa? Apa berbohong dengan berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku juga sesulit itu? Aku mengerti posisiku, dan aku tak seharusnya memaksamu membalas perasaanku. Tapi kali ini berbeda, seharusnya kau berbohong saja dengan berkata bahwa kau juga mencintaiku. Setelah itu, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan berjalan seperti yang seharusnya. Tapi kenapa kau malah meminta maaf? Aku tak butuh permintaan maaf darimu'

.

.

Ujian sudah selesai sebulan yang lalu. Dan tepat hari ini, kelulusan akan diumumkan. Semua murid terlihat tegang. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Jika Sungmin tegang karena takut hasilnya melenceng dari targetnya, maka Kyuhyun tegang karena setelah ini, setelah dia lulus, dia harus melanjutkan pendidikannya kejenjang yang lebih tinggi. Dan itu artinya, dia harus segera pergi dari sini. Meninggalkan gadis yang ia cintai disini.

Sampai saat ini hubungan mereka berdua memang berjalan seperti biasa. Kyuhyun tak berniat dan tak pernah berniat memberi tahukan kepergiannya pada Sungmin. Yeoja ini tak boleh tahu.

Dan saat kelulusan akhirnya diumumkan, waktu yang Kyuhyun punya untuk tetap berada disisi gadis ini makin sedikit. Karena hari ini juga, ia akan pergi. Meninggalkan semuanya, termasuk cinta untuk Sungmin.

Ia akan belajar menata hidupnya kembali. Ia tak ingin terus bergantung pada cinta yang tak pasti. Semua yang tak pasti membuat kita cemas. Dan itu yang dirasakan Kyuhyun.

Pada awalnya Kyuhyun merasa percaya jika Sungmin akan membalas perasaanya. Namun makin lama, semua itu semakin tak jelas. Kyuhyun merasa cemas karena Sungmin tak kunjung membalas perasaanya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Dibandingkan harus menunggu dengan rasa cemas, dan pada akhirnya ia akan sakit juga, lebih baik ia mundur dari sekarang. Setidaknya rasa sakit itu tidak akan terlalu sakit bukan?

"Kyu, kita lulus" ucap Sungmin ceria. Kyuhyun hanya ikut tersenyum. Setidaknya pada pertemuan terakhir mereka diisi dengan hal yang menggembirakan. Dan Kyuhyun yakin, ia akan merindukan semua yang ada pada gadis manis ini.

.

.

"Kyu, kau akan meneruskan pendidikan-mu kemana?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada ceria. Terang saja, ia mendapatkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan, bahkan melampaui targetnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun aneh. Dia merasa ada yang salah pada diri namja ini.

"kyu, kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak puas dengan peringkat satu yang kau dapat?" tanyanya lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun kembali menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"kau kenapa? Bicaralah" perintah Sungmin yang jengah dengan senyuan Kyuhyun. Ia tak mengerti arti senyum yang Kyuhyun tujukan padanya. yang jelas, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari senyuman Kyuhyun kali ini.

"apa yang harus aku bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan senyumnya.

"ahh, sudahlah. Kalau begitu, kita akan merayakannya dimana?" Kyuhyun diam sambil memperhatikan wajah penuh antusias Sungmin. Ada perasaan sakit yang menjalar dihatinya. Sebenarnya ia belum siap, bahkan tidak akan pernah siap untuk meninggalkan Sungmin. Tapi ini demi kebaikan semuanya. Ia yakin itu.

"mian, aku harus langsung pulang" Sungmin refleks melirik Kyuhyun bingung.

"wae? Kenapa kita tidak merayakannya?"

"aku harus pergi" ada sebersit rasa kecewa dihati Sungmin. Padahal hari ini merupakan hari yang bersejarah. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun harus pergi?

"padahal kukira kita akan menghabiskan hari ini dengan bersenang-senang. Kita harusnya merayakan kebebasan kita" ucap Sungmin sambil menunduk. Kyuhyun ingin sekali memeluknya dan berkata bahwa hari ini kita akan merayakan bersama. Tapi apa boleh buat, bukankah ini keputusannya sendiri?

"mianhe. Aku berjanji suatu hari nanti kita akan merayakannya bersama" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dari ucapan Kyuhyun barusan, namun ia tak ambil pusing.

"benarkah?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan itu membuat Sungmin melompat kegirangan.

"tapi...kau juga harus berjanji suatu hal padaku"

"janji apa?" Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"jalani hidupmu seperti biasa" meski bingung, tapi akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Sungmin tak menyadari jika senyuman yang Kyuhyun layangkan padanya sedari tadi adalah senyuman yang menyiratkan kesakitan.

.

.

Sudah Satu minggu berlalu setelah pengumuman kelulusannya. Dan sudah seminggu ini pula, dia lepas kontak dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin disibukkan dengan persiapannya di universitas barunya.

Ia sadar dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan padanya. Dan dia harus memiliki tujuan hidup.

Dan hari ini, Sungmin berniat pergi ke apartemen Kyuhyun untuk berterimakasih karena telah menyadarkannya, sekalian menagih janji pada pemuda itu. Sepertinya hari ini cocok untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka.

Ia berjalan riang kearah pintu apartemen Kyuhyun. Rasa gugup mulai menyerangnya. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya itu saja tujuannya menemui Kyuhyun. Ia akan berkata jujur tentang perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa dirinya telah siap untuk mengatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Meski gugup, tapi Sungmin tak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya karena akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa apa yang ia ragukan benar-benar tak beralasan. Seharusnya dari dulu ia mengatakannya. Tapi tak apalah, buakankan lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali?

Namun senyumnya hilang dan digantikan raut bingung saat melihat pintu apartemen Kyuhyun terbuka dengan beberapa orang yang sedang menutupi barang-barang didalamnya menggunakan kain putih.

"permisi" ucap Sungmin namun tak ada tanggapan dari orang-orang yang ada didalam.

"permisi" Sungmin menaikkan volume suaranya. Sepertinya yang pertama tak terdengar, pikirnya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri Sungmin. Cantik dan elegan. Mungkin itu kesan pertama Sungmin saat melihat wanita yang sekarang sudah berdiri dihadapannya ini.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita itu pada Sungmin.

"mmmm begini, sebenarnya ini apartemen teman saya. Tapi, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Apa saya salah kamar?" Sungmin melirik nomor yang tergantung dipintu apartemen yang terbuka itu. Takut jika dia salah. Tapi, itu benar nomor kamar Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"apa yang anda cari Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menatap kembali pada wanita paruh baya itu. Dari mana wanita ini tahu? Tapi sesegera mungkin Sungmin mengenggukan kepalanya.

"ah kalau begitu perkenalkan, aku Cho Heechul. Eomma Kyuhyun" Sungmin diam, namun segera sadar dan dengan cepat membungkuk.

"mianhe ahjumma aku tidak tahu. Mianhe" Heechul tersenyum kemudian membantu Sungmin menegakkan kembali badannya.

"tidak usah seperti itu"ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"oh iya ahjumma, apa Kyuhyun ada?" Heechul menatap bingung pada Sungmin.

"kau tidak tahu?" Sungmin mengernyit bingung. Tahu apa? Apa yang sudah ia lewatkan?

"mianhe, tapi apa maksud ahjumma?" ada perasaan cemas yang hinggap dihatinya. Ada apa ini?

"apa Kyuhyun tidak memberitahumu?" Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Hatinya benar-benar dilanda kecemasan luar biasa kali ini.

"seminggu yang lalu dia pergi ke Australia untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya" ucap Heechul enteng.

Sungmin mematung. Cairan hangat mulai membasahi pipnya. Pikirannya kosong. Ia lupa bagaimana cara bernapas, ia lupa bagaimana cara bepikir. Karena Yang ia tahu hanyalah penyesalan yang sangat besar.

_Apakah kepergian Kyuhyun karena dirinya?_

_Apakah Kyuhyun sudah lelah menunggu dirinya?_

_Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini? Disaat ia telah menyadari perasaannya? Disaat ia akan menyatakannya pada Kyuhyun?_

_Apa dia terlambat? Ya, dirinya memang terlambat._

_Seharusnya ia lebih awal menyadari perasaannya._

_Seharusnya ia tak meragukan perasaanya sendiri._

_Seharusnya ia tak menutup mata dan telinga saat hatinya sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dia memang mencintai Kyuhyun._

_Dan tidak seharusnya ia menyakiti hati namja yang sangat baik padanya, yang memberikan cinta yang tulus padanya._

_Kenapa tuhan menciptakan yeoja bodoh sepertinya dirinya?_

_Saranghae. Kenapa kata itu sangat sulit untuk dia ucapkan._

_Apakah dirinya sendiri yang berusaha membisukan mulutnya agar kata itu tak keluar?_

_Tapi kenapa? Kenapa?_

_Apa ini balasan untuk yeoja bodoh seperti dirinya?_

_Kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan?_

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja dengan tampilan yang rapi, berdiri dengan tegak didepan pintu kedatangan. Tangannya saling meremas. Kepalanya menunduk menatap lantai. Ia sangat gugup menyambut seseorang yang sudah 5 tahun ini dinantinya.

Ia menghela napas kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi diharapkannya datang. Namun sampai saat ini orang yang dicari tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya.

"mianhe agashi, boleh aku tahu sekarang jam berapa?" tanya seseorang dari samping yeoja itu.

"10.15" jawab gadis itu tanpa menatap rupa orang yang bertanya padanya.

"ne?"

"10.15"

"mianhe agashi. Boleh kau ulangi?" yeoja itu memutar bola matanya malas sebelum menatap wajah orang yang sedari tadi bertanya. Sedikit kesal karena orang yang bertanya seperti mempermainkan dirinya.

"sekarang ja- KYU!" teriak yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah Sungmin. Dia langsung menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"bogoshipo~ kemana saja kau ini? Kau jahat...hiks" Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin lembut. Mencoba menenangkan yeoja yang sekarang berada didekapannya itu.

"mianhe" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menghapus lelehan airmata dipipinya. Setelah itu, Ia menatap pemuda dihadapannya itu dengan intens.

"a-ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa cemas dengan tatapan yang dilayangkan Sungmin padanya.

"kau... bertambah gagah, bertambah tinggi, dan... bertambah tampan" ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun merona karena dipuji oleh wanita yang sampai saat ini masih ia cintai.

"lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba senormal mungkin.

Sungmin menatap tepat dimata Kyuhyun. "apa tidak ada yeoja yang terpesona padamu?" lanjut Sungmin curiga.

Kyuhyun berpikir. Tidak masalahkan, kalau dia sedikit menggoda gadis ini?

"hmmm... sebenarnya banyak sekali" ucap Kyuhyun jujur. Hey, siapa yang tidak terpesona pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Dia tampan, tinggi, gagah, berwibawa. Siapa yang menolak?

"lalu?" Kyuhyun berpikir kembali. Ide jahil langsung memenuhi otaknya.

"mereka semua cantik. Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan jika seorang lelaki normal sepertiku melihat yeoja cantik?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringainya.

Sungmin diam. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kyuhyun. Kemudian...

"YA! KAU SELINGKUH, EOH?" teriak Sungmin yang mengundang orang-orang untuk melihatnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum minta maaf pada para pengunjung yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Sungmin.

Secepat kilat, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin menuju tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai. Dan Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin hingga sampai di taman yang berada di bandara tersebut.

"YA! Kenapa kau menarikku?" Sungmin menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"kenapa kau berteriak?"

"kenapa kau bertanya? Karena kau SELINGKUH!" Sungmin berkacak pinggang dan membuang muka kesembarang arah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat sifat Sungmin yang tak pernah berubah.

"aku selingkuh? Kenapa kau berkata aku selingkuh? Memangnya aku milik siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba memancing Sungmin.

"kau milikku, Kyu! Ken-" Sungmin menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Ia baru sadar jika ia keterlaluan. Ia masih ingat jika sampai saat ini dirinya belum mengucapkan kata yang seharusanya ia ucapkan dari dulu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat kata 'milikku' keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Meskipun ia tidak mendengar kata yang dari dulu sangat ingin didengarnya. Tapi tak masalah, kata itu juga bisa diartikan dengan kata 'saranghae' bukan?

"hah, lupakan!" Sungmin mendengus, kemudian berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya berniat pergi. Namun Kyuhyun menahannya. Ia menarik Sungmin masuk kedalam dekapannya.

"kau tenang saja, hatiku hanya milikmu" ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merona.

"mianhe" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil mencium surai hitam yeoja yang sekarang ada dalam dekapannya.

"dan... saranghae" lanjut Kyuhyun dan itu semua mampu membuat detak jantung Sungmin berdetak tak karuan. Kalau dibiarkan, jantungnya akan meledak.

Tapi, bukankah ini kesempatan dia untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya yang dulu sempat tertunda? Dan dia tak akan membuang kesempatan emas ini.

"na-nado" Kyuhyun membeku. Apa ada yang salah dengan telinganya?

"ne? Kau bicara apa?"

"na-nado saranghae" ucap Sungmin. Kali ini terdengar lebih tegas meski ada nada ragu diawal. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"min? Kau..." tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia menatap Sungmin, mencari kebenaran dimatanya.

"saranghae Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

Jangan pernah ragu dengan apa yang hatimu katakan. Dan jangan pernah menunda apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan- Lee Sungmin

Tak peduli apa yang kau rasakan. Yang terpenting, jangan pernah berhenti ditengah jalan. Kejar semua yang kau yakini dan impikan hingga akhir- Cho Kyuhyun

**END**

**waaah... mian baru bisa bikin sequel sekarang. gmn? gmn? ending-nya gaje? udah gitu garing ya? heheh mian  
**

**sebenernya aku ga ada niat buat bikin sequel, tapi ada yang bilang kalau ending nya gantung. dan aku juga ngerasa begitu. jadilah tercipta sequel gaje ini.**

**oh iya, kemarin juga ada yang bingung ya? pada ngira kalau itu berlanjut.**

**sebenernya aku nulis AND, maksudnya itukan Kyumin baru mulai hubungan mereka, jadi aku nulisnya AND. kan kalau END itu berarti udah berakhir.**

**jadi mian kalau ngebingungin.**

**{EPILOG}**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih berada di taman bandara. Dan mereka berdua sudah bercerita pengalaman apa saja yang mereka alami selama 5 tahum ini.

Sungmin masih harus kuliah, dan Kyuhyun sendiri sudah lulus dari kuliahnya. Jangan salahkan otak Kyuhyun yang benar-benar jenius. Dalam waktu 5 tahun, pemuda itu sudah lulus. Dan sekarang, dia sudah siap menggantikan appa-nya untuk mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga Cho. Dan Sungmin masih harus bersabar untuk mendapatkan gelar master-nya.

"min, darimana kau tahu aku kembali ke Korea hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil sedikit melirik kearah Sungmin yang sedang meminum softdrink.

"eomma-mu yang beritahuku" jawab Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan... dari mana kau tahu aku yang akan menjemputmu?"

"eomma yang memberitahuku" tak lama, mereka bertatapan. Menyalurkan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Dan...

"ini semua rencana eomma" ujar Kyuhyun pelan yang disetujui oleh Sungmin.

"mmm... Kyu?"

"ne?"

"apa ini... berita baik?" Kyuhyun tesenyum ceria pada Sungmin.

"kurasa" jawab Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Namun tak lama, Sungmin menghentikan tawanya.

"wae?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa. Dan sekarang malah melihat jam pada arlojinya.

"kyu?"

"ne?" Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan Sungmin yang bertingkah aneh.

"kau ingat janjimu dulu?" Pemuda itu mengernyit bingung. Janji yang mana? Dia tidak ingat.

"mmm... janji yang mana?" Sungmin mendengus kesal menyadari jika hanya dirinya yang mengingat janji itu.

"kau pernah bilang padaku jika kau berjanji suatu hari nanti kita akan merayakan kelulusan bersama" ucap Sungmin sedikit menggebu-gebu.

"ahhh iya... aku ingat. Mianhe" Sungmin sudah melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"hmmm... bagaimana jika sekarang kita rayakan?" usul Sungmin sangat antusias. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa dengan rasa kesalnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Dia memang masih lelah karena baru pulang dari Australia. Namun melihat wajah ceria dari yeoja yang dicintainya, perasaan lelah itu menguap entah kemana. Jadi...

"baiklah"

.

.

Kalian ingat? lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali- Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin

**Totally End**

**aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca, review, fav, ataupun follow.  
**

**dan, gmn dengan sequel ini? apa ini lebih ancur. ****sequel ini drama bgt ya? ceritanya juga pasaran bgt. ****mian ngecewain readers **

**erka : niatnya mau nulis AND tapi maknanya END. heheh mian ngebingungin. makasih reviewnya ya. review lagi yaa  
**

**JeongHyun137 : ehh, jangan loncat-loncat dong, ntar jatuh *apaansih?**

**mian gaada kelanjutannya. paling cuma sequel heheh. makasih udah review. review lagi yaa**

**ratu kyuhae : heheh kita udh ngobrol sedikt di PM. makasih juga udah review dan untuk semangatnya. ini squelnya. maaf ya kalau jelek -_- minta reviewnya lagi yaa**

**TifyTiffanyLee :** **heheh apa iya? makasih udah review**

**MingKyuMingKyu : ini sequelnya. makasih udah review. review lagi yaa**

**abilhikmah : iya tuh *nunjukKyu. makasih udah review dan minta review lagi yaa**

**Rahma Lau137 : siwon disini emang jahat. karena kalau ga jahat Kyu ga akan dapetin Ming. makasih udah review. review lagi yaa**

**PaboGirl : iya dong happy ending. aku ga suka sad ending habisnya. makasih udah review dan minta review-nya lagi yaa**

**Seungna : apa iya Kyu so sweet? hehe makasih semangatnya dan reviewnya. review lagi yaa. dan ini sequelnya**

**dewi. : iya beneran kok. dan ini sequelnya. makasih reviewnya. review lagi yaa**

**maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah. dan yang udh aku bales review-nya lewat PM, aku tulis lagi disini gapapa kaan?**

**ditunggu review-nya **

**see you **


End file.
